


Always running after you,like a lost dog.

by ace23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Bottom Louis, But read it to understand, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry fights with a guy, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Pining Harry, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rut, Sort of Slutty Louis, Sort of abused Louis, Top Harry, Violence, in heat, nothing major don't freak out, nothing too graphic, soulbond, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an alpha, meets omega Louis in a club.</p><p>Right away he feels a wild desire for him, and after he gets him is left wanting more.</p><p>Louis never stays though, and Harry is slowly but surely falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always running after you,like a lost dog.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still terrible at the smut part,if I need to tag anything else let me know.

Harry looks around the place, tired already.

“Liam, c’mon.  Nothing interesting over here…”

“Just wait will you? Sophia will be here…”

“Just ‘cause you found a new omega toy doesn’t mean I have to endure this. I want a good omega, I’ll go with Nick he’ll chat up someone good for me.” Liam sighs, turns around to face Harry.

“You need to stop sleeping around. You’re twenty three, time to stop don’t you think? And Soph is not a toy. I really like her.”

“You really liked Dani too, but you know is not going to work. No one lasts for you; find a beta girl and be happy, like Niall and Zee.”

“I fall in love with who I fall in love, genre is not that big of a deal.“

“Yeah yeah whatever mate.”

Then, he smells it.

Harry has a great nose for omegas, and he’s picky because he can, he’s an alpha and he’s hot as fuck and he’s young. He can choose.

Or, at least he tries, because omegas are not everywhere. Alphas are. But, anyway. He has girls and boys throwing themselves at him, he’s a catch. Even if he’s still in Uni and fucking around.

He gave up on his dreams of finding the perfect mate and just goes with the flow, he likes it. Loves it.

But, right now he’s being hypnotized. There’s a scent in the club, something different. More like, someone different.

Is a male, he’s scent strong, musky, heady, aggressive. Cinnamon, vainilla. No, better. Indescribable.

Harry rolls his eyes, pants. He’s everywhere. Not even close to his heat, filling the club with the scent of desire. He’s looking for something. He wants.

Harry wants him. Even if he’s ugly and old.

But a scent like that, is not old and usually not ugly.

Harry tracks the scent, leaving Liam behind. His nose is itching, his hands sweating. He almost never loses his cool for a scent. But he’s a horny alpha, and that omega is calling him.

He finds him. Brown hair, looks nice to tug; golden skin and tattoos, that’s unusual. His hips are wide for a male, he would look great pregnant, his thighs are thick. He’s curvy, what with that waist and arse; he looks fuckable. His face is what makes Harry freeze.

Harry likes pretty bodies, but he’s weak against pretty faces.

His eyes are icy blue, that ice that burns. His cheekbones high, he’s clean shaven, lips pink and thin. Everything Harry’s not, he is. Cute nose, and a smirk.

The guy who’s dancing with him steps back when the omega stops dancing. He says something to his ear, the alpha looks enraged for a moment and Harry growls at him. Just like that, he doesn’t even think.

“Mmm. I knew I found something better. I’m lucky, huh?” he says. Harry takes him and wraps his arms around his waist, naturally.

“Yes. My name’s Harry.” He says, buries his head on the omega’s neck, licking. Is so animalistic, his want for this omega, Harry lets his tongue go up and ends up biting his earlobe, hands griping his sides and a low growl in his throat.

“Louis…” his voice’s high and raspy, Harry wants to ravish him, wreck him and then kiss his neck for the rest of the night. “Buy me a drink yeah?” he asks. Harry nods, lifts his head and walks to the bar.

They dance to a couple of songs, drink a couple of beers making small talk, then Harry’s tired, horny, almost desperate.

“I want to go. Come with me?” he says, blunt. Louis smirks, stops his grinding against Harry’s dick and turns around.

“Sure. But you pay my cab back home, right?” Harry snorts, already loving this guy. He doesn’t need to worry about the awkwardness that follows a good fuck, since Louis is already planning on leaving.

“Yes, of course mate.” Louis winks, takes his hand and walks to the exit.

 

Later, when they roll in Harry’s sheets, Louis spread out for him, sweaty skin glistening and low moans, Harry thinks he’s perfect. The most perfect omega he ever came across.

Louis whines, scratches his arms demanding his attention back, demanding him giving everything he’s got. His lips are red now, he’s got lovebites all over his neck and collarbones, Harry’s griping his hips so hard he’ll leave bruises; but Louis doesn’t mind, apparently. He’s trashing around, so wet and open for the alpha, taking everything but asking for everything. Harry never slept with someone like him.

Louis gets tired of Harry and rides him, moaning loudly when he touches the right spot. Harry bites his lips, tries to hold on.

“Babe, you better not knot me or I’ll skin you alive.” He says, Harry laughs and comes, he’s pulling out just in time, getting Louis to kiss him by tugging his hair roughly, winning a beautiful moan and whines. He came too.

They lay for long minutes, breathing. Harry has his face on Louis neck again, trying to burn the scent in his nose, wants to keep it forever. Louis moves, cleans himself and Harry, kisses his cheek and dresses.

He leaves just like he came, no words, no nothing. A hurricane of desire, sex and want.

Harry feels empty. But at the same time full. He’s happy he pulled an omega like him. He probably will look for him again.

 

 

Louis met Niall a couple of months ago, Harry is absolutely thrilled with his discovery.

They hang out with the boys, and surprisingly they can’t stand each other.

Louis is sassy, independent, loud, bitchy, selfish. He’s trouble, he’s immature, he’s gorgeous.

Harry is lost in him, but he hates him too. Louis’ just…so big. His presence fills everything, his words and orders and eyes that burn in Harry’s mind. Harry talks back and they fight all the time, opposites in almost everything.

They have a lot of sex too, Louis’ always horny, Harry too. One of the few things they share.

The sex is always great, leaves Harry satisfied and seated, with cold sweat and covered in come when Louis leaves. He always does, never says anything.

Angry sex is one of Harry’s favorite things in the world.

“Shut up, please. Such stupidity hurts my ears, Harold.” He says, Harry growls at him and pins him down the couch, bites his neck demanding his submission. Louis kicks him, pushes him and whines when Harry doesn’t move an inch.

“Stop being a bitch Lou. That’s not pretty in an omega.” Louis slaps him. Harry is speechless. He has never been slapped by someone apart from his mother or sister in his life.

“Being an omega does not define me, you cunt. I’m much more than that, stupid Neanderthal.” Harry kisses him hard, pushing his tongue inside his mouth because he wants to erase the sting in his cheek, erase the words that hurt Louis with a bruising touch, make him forget.

Being inside of Louis is always different. He’s always hot and wet, but sometimes he’s so tight Harry can’t thrusts for long minutes, sometimes he’s in pain and wants to stop so Harry does and eats him out until he comes. Sometimes he’s open and waiting, sometimes he’s in a hurry and wants everything at once. This time he’s leaking and his scent is everywhere, stronger than ever.

“Heat?”

“No, in a couple of days, maybe.”

“Should stop.” Louis whines, bites his cheek and thrusts up, Harry stills him.

“C’mon H.” Harry shakes his head, decides to blow him instead.

Louis’ happy anyway, let’s Harry fuck his thighs and is still leaking after, so Harry thinks he was okay.

Louis leaves after cleaning himself, no words.

Harry stays in the same spot for hours, the smell Louis left behind is in his mind, he’s the only thing Harry is thinking about. His slick, his taste, his voice, his eyes, his ass, his cock. Louis is everywhere, even when he’s not there.

 

 

Louis starts going out with other people after that heat.

He’s fucking with some Ryan dude, and flirting with a beta girl named Emily? Emma? Ellie? Harry’s not sure.

His blood boils when he sees those blue eyes crinkling, when he hears his laugh and knows he’s not the one causing it. He cringes when Ryan nuzzles Louis’ neck, trembles with anger everytime Louis lets him trail his ugly hands up and down his sides.

Ryan is like thirty, and apparently unmated. Weird.

Harry doesn’t mind, picks a random hot girl to spend the time in the club, checking on Louis’ once in a while.

He smirks when Louis comes to the bar, knocks the girl from his arms and kisses him on the mouth, taking his breath away. He kisses back with intent, hands on his side and neck, tongue licking the roof of his mouth and legs shaking. Louis is everything; he’s beautiful when he’s jealous.

“Got tired of Ryan?” he asks, Louis nods, sighing. Puts his head on Harry’s shoulder for a moment, then turns around and walks.

Harry smiles at Ryan, an evil smirk of triumph in his face.

They fuck on the floor that night, Louis’ leaves him lying on the carpet, rushes out the door.

Harry falls asleep.

 

 

Harry dates Jeanie for like two weeks. A vain attempt to stop the thing he has with Louis.

Louis’ twenty two, Harry’s twenty three. Louis has changed his target these months, looking for older alphas who want just sex. Harry sighs, thinking about the last time they had sex, like a month ago.

He didn’t do anything, Louis stopped showing up, making excuses and lying. Harry let him be, he doesn’t care.

He heard from Niall he found some guy at the club Nick owns (he wishes is not Nick himself) and is staying with him all the time. He imagines Louis being his messy self around a thirty something alpha who just got divorced and is looking for some fun.

He cringes.

 

He gets a text from Louis later, asking how he’s doing. They talk for a bit but Harry gets ansty and throws his phone away.

He misses Louis. He just can’t think about him without feeling like shit. He misses his loudness and his scent, he misses his kisses and his eyes and his taste in his mouth. He misses his skin and his legs and his lovebites.

He’s restless and nervous and so on edge without him. Like a caged animal.

 

 

Three days later he comes to his dorm and finds Louis outside, his face is bruised and Harry growls when he sees him.

“What-?”

“Don’t. He didn’t do anything. We fought, I kicked him in the balls and he went mad. I left before it got too bad, don’t worry.” He says, reaching out for Harry and Harry goes, naturally. They kiss on the door, get inside and kiss more.

Louis is tight that night, so tight that Harry fingers him for half an hour before even attempting to get inside. Louis thanks him later, his voice almost a whisper after all his screaming while Harry was fucking the other guy out of him.

For the first time, Louis falls asleep next to him, Harry cuddles him close and sniffs his hair, looking for traces of that other guy or distress.

Louis smells like himself and Harry, like always after they had sex. Seated and comforted, satisfied and safe.

Harry smiles.

 

 

 

Louis is different after that. He friend-zones Harry again, refuses to talk about anything that happened that night.

He goes out and makes out with guys and girls and Harry growls all the time, gets red in the face from jealousy and want. Louis’ heat is so close, Harry can’t even think straight, his scent clouding his senses.

“Mate, stop. He doesn’t want you, yeah?” Zayn says, Harry growls at him. Liam is sitting next to him, but he’s distracted, Niall is lost in the crowd. Boys night is always a good night.

Harry growls at the guy who’s looking at him, a cute omega he would have gone for before Louis. Now he’s not even interested, doesn’t care.

“Talk to him.” Zayn says, and Harry snorts because really, he wishes Louis would give him the chance. “You don’t stop growling, it stopped being funny like last week, now is just annoying, just go and-“

Suddenly, Louis is on his lap.

“Harry…help me…” he says panting, his small hands grip Harry’s face and his eyes look for his.

“What-?”

“Someone…put something in my drink…heat…smell me…” he’s saying, Harry does. His scent is sweet and wanton, he’s ready to be fucked.

“Fuck. I’m getting you out of here. Right now. Hold tight.” He says, doesn’t even looks around, walks out and stops a cab, throws Louis inside and growls his address. Louis hides his face on Harry’s neck, moans at his scent and tries to climb on his lap. Harry bites him into submission and stills him.

The ride is eternal for both of them, Louis’ leaking, Harry can smell him, takes off his coat and puts it around his ass.

“Stay still, we’re close.” Louis kisses him deep, hands wrapping around his neck; he’s shaking.

“Help me…”

“I’m taking you home, I’m helping you baby.” Louis whines, bites his bottom lip.

“No…help me…in my heat…” Harry nods, the cab stops and he throws the money and rushes out. His dorm is just a few steps away, he runs with Louis in his arms, opens his door as fast as he can.

His dick is hard, the button of his jeans is probably going to pop out if he doesn’t take them off. Louis gets naked right there, runs to the bed like this is his house, like all the other times he did, Harry takes a deep breath and follows him.

Louis is a sight to admire. His body is beautiful, but in heat…in heat Louis is something else.

He’s desperate, he’s moving around, trying to get some friction. His cheeks are red, his eyes are glassy, his hands shaking. Louis sees him and whines, Harry smiles, goes to him. Drawn to him, like all the other times.

Harry eats him out for a while, gains two orgasms from Louis and the wettest his hole has ever been, Louis yells in his face that he wants him inside. Harry smirks, bites his sides.

“You want my knot?” is unfair to ask, because Louis’ not really there anymore, but he wants to hear him say it.

“Yes. Knot me, please, please Harry, I need it…” he’s begging, he never does and Harry feels a tug in his heart, realizes how hopeless the omega is in this state. He doesn’t want to take advantage, he really doesn’t.

He’s noticing for the first time, that he cares about Louis deeply, that he’s probably in love with him.

“You’re gonna have it, don’t cry baby.” Louis nods, sighs in relief when Harry enters him without warning, kisses his face as a thank you.

Harry fucks him slow, Louis cries and cries because the heat is consuming him, the feeling of being fucked is not enough; so Harry speeds up and moves, sits on the bed and takes Louis with him, makes him sit on his cock and scream. He’s so loud, Harry loves him.

Harry grunts, grips his sides, hugs his back, Louis is coming again, baring his neck. Harry’s eyes flash red, the desire clouds his mind. Bite, claim. He grits his teeth and roughly moves Louis’ head to kiss him, knot swelling at the base of his cock and he pushes it inside Louis’ rim, the omega comes again, dry this time.

Louis’ whimpering, finally seated.

“Thank you, thank you Harry.” He whispers, tired. He nuzzles Harry’s neck and sighs, ready to sleep. Harry moves carefully, sits with his back in the wall, Louis sleeping in his chest, still inside of him, come filling him up.

Harry stays awake for a while longer, tracing patterns on Louis back, kissing his cheek.

The alpha inside of him is purring in happiness, and Harry is trying to stop himself from feeling too happy for this, knowing better than that. Knowing Louis’ better than that.

 

 

Three days of heat. Louis’ never had a heat so short.

He’s happy, he’s literally glowing, smells like Harry. Their scents are all mixed on the room, Louis has his neck and chest full of marks, even his thighs. Harry has some too, but these days were all about Louis.

“Haz…” he says, waking up. He’s so beautiful, Harry’s weak against him. He wants to wrap him up and keep it inside of his pocket, protect him from everything. “Can I stay for today too?”

“Sure Lou. Want breakfast? I think I still have some cereal?” Louis nods, but hugs him and kisses his chest, Harry doesn’t move.

“Let’s just cuddle for a while, not so hungry.”

“Ok. Whatever you want.” Louis giggles at that, Harry kisses his forehead.

They stay in bed for hours.

 

When Louis goes Harry feels restless. Is like a part of him is missing, like he can still feel Louis on his fingertips and he should be next to him, near enough that his hand could touch him, move him around and keep him safe. He helped omegas in heat before, but never felt like this afterwards.

For days they don’t talk, Louis avoids him as much as he can, stops talking to Niall and Zayn in order to never cross his path.

 

 

Liam decided he wanted to go out, drags them all with them. Is an event, since Liam never wants to go out himself. So Harry goes and sits next to Niall for like five minutes, before the blond spots Josh and Sandy and goes after them. Is going to be musicians night for them, he knows Niall loves being with them, has a soft spot for Josh and they are always making the craziest rhythms with whatever it is around them, even their own bodies.

Zayn and Liam seem engaged in a really important talk, but they turn around to look at him and Liam blurts out:

“You’re not pulling anymore.” Zayn smacks his arm.

“What he meant is that we are surprised you’re not going out and trying to…you know, sleep with every omega who comes across?” Harry snorts.

“It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t such a whore. I am picky, that’s all.”

“You’re focused on someone. That’s different.” Harry looks at Zayn with big dangerous eyes.

“You need to stop trying to pretend you know how I work with omegas. You, my dear Zayn, know nothing. Go back to your beta mate and leave me alone.” Liam shrinks slightly and Zayn backs, Niall appears and drags them all with him, sensing the tension.

Louis joins them, rests his head in Harry’s shoulder like nothing happened, like they had been talking normally for the weeks Louis' been ignoring him. 

“All good?” he asks, the omega is unusually quiet. Louis nods, but he hides his face on Harry’s neck, and he smells like sadness. Harry holds him, bites his neck and his shoulders playfully, growls low just for him to hear, until Louis is smacking his arm and smiling.

“All good Haz.” He says.

 

 

Later, when Louis is sleeping in his bed, Harry thinks.

"I don’t think I want to go out again for a while…" he says, startling Harry. He slides next to him, cuddles him, rests his head in his own chest, letting his calm heartbeat calm him.

“What happened?” Louis trembles a little.

“Alphas being alphas, I guess. I just…one groped my arse and I freaked out. I felt…disgusting, he said I could make such a nice bitch and I-“ Harry sees red, but he needs to stay calm for Louis.

“You are perfect. A perfect omega, however you are, you don’t need to submit to everyone, you being you is perfectly okay. Understand that, it comes from an alpha.”

“You are nothing like them with me. You are a douche, but not with me. Never with me, my sweet alpha.” He whispers, almost asleep.

“Hey, I’m a wild alpha, wild and dangerous.” He tells him, Louis snorts kissing his neck.

“Yeah yeah, my dear pup, whatever you say.”

 

 

They fuck a lot now, they are practically living together, they banter and kiss like a real couple and it hits Harry that they are so good for each other, such a perfect match he’s not even looking at other people anymore. They still fight, but not as much since they rather be making out in the couch than screaming at each other. Is more entertaining that way.

“Lou? What happened?” Louis is red from crying, shaking like crazy. Harry was paying for their tickets to go into the club, for the first time in months. He left for less than ten minutes.

Harry hold Louis to calm him, catches the scent of an alpha and knows.

“He kissed me, groped me, tried to put his fingers in me!” he shrieks, Harry nods, leaves Louis with Zayn and enters the club ready to kill. Finding the guy is not hard, he stinks like rut and he’s surprised he was allowed to enter the place.

He grabs him by his arm and kicks him in the stomach, punches his face and the guy falls. Harry kicks him until security drags him out, but the guy’s face is so bruised they will have trouble identifying him. He smiles, sickengly satisfied for his own actions.

“You don’t touch my omega and get to leave like nothing happened, fucktard.” He yells, and there’s a round of applause on the silent club, he knows they approve his actions, they understand.

Outside, Louis launches himself at him and kisses him.

“You’re such an idiot! You could’ve-“

“No. you’re safe with me, ok? This is not happening, ever again.” He growls at the guy looking at them, roars wildly and that surpises him because he never roared like that. The aggressive note in the sound, the dominant side of him is out on full force and he can’t control it, he can’t control his instincts around Louis. “You’re mine.” He whispers, more for himself than anyone else.

“Calm down Haz, let’s go home, yeah?”

 

Back home, Harry rips Louis’ clothes and bites all over his body, sucks angry purple lovebites all over him, marking him up and down. He takes his time to make Louis beg, he dries the omega’s tears with his lips and moans when the dainty hand wraps around his cock, stroking slowly.

“Harry, are you there?”

“Yeah…but I think my rut was triggered.” He’s so on edge, his knot about to swell in any moment.

“Good. Great. I want you. So much.”

Harry’s rut is always aggressive and goes fast, consumes his head and he turns so primitive and rough, but with Louis is like he’s still there, tries to contain himself as much as he can, and when he comes, knot locking him inside his omega, is like coming home and breathing and he can’t stop.

He bites and breaks skin, muscle, Louis cries.

“Yes!” the omega yells, comes all over himself and Harry’s tummy. “Yes Harry yes, finally, yes oh my god, I love you, I love you.” He’s crying, and that makes Harry’s mind come back a little.

“Lou?” he asks, worried. Louis looks at him, and his eyes are the bluest they’ve ever been. He looks gorgeous, happy, his.

“I’m just so happy Haz, this are happy tears love. Happy tears.” Harry nods, licks the wound on Louis’ neck to help heal it and smiles.

“Love you too.”

 

 

"Why did you always leave? After we had sex, I mean." Louis sighs, ready to explain.

"I don't trust alphas, my mother had bad experiences with alphas. And I had a few too, I figured they were all the same. I didn't want to get hurt, get too attached to you because...it felt like you were not ready to settle down..." Harry frowns.

"But you've been dating guys who just want sex?" Louis laughs a little.

"Yeah because I fell in love with you, and sex was the easiest way to forget you. Stopped working though." Harry lets out a wounded growl at the thought, holding Louis tight and kissing him.

"But now you're mine. And I love you, a lot." Louis' smile is so bright, he looks and feels so happy. Harry doesn't think he could look better than this. Harry doesn't think he could stop loving him ever.

 

 

They’re out, in a club. Harry is calm and feels trough his bond that Louis’ too.

He’s dancing, but his eyes are on Harry, like waiting.

When he stands up, Louis turns and disappears in the crowd. Harry smirks. Tonight his game ends.

He sees him, against a wall, with a dark skinned guy caging him. Harry roars at him, caring so little for the crowd around him or what is supposed to be normal behavior for alphas. The guy turns, Harry flashes his eyes and Louis smirks.

“Hey, big guy.” He calls, the dude turns. “See this pretty mark over here?” he shows his delicious neck, the mark is healed a beautiful white and looks incredible, Harry’s teeth clearly marked. “Like I told you, I’m taken.” The guy leaves. Harry takes his place caging Louis against the wall.

“Having too much fun, Lou?” the omega kisses him, hands on Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Just playing baby. Is always fun to have a little hunt, don’t you think?” Harry shakes his head fondly, grips Louis’ thighs and takes him back to their table. He doesn’t mind the stares, knows how incredible they look and how ridiculous too. He’s so in love.

“No more hunting yeah? Stay with me, here. I want you here.” He says, nuzzling Louis’ neck.

“Sure, I love you.” Harry beams, like an idiot.

Later, when an omega comes near him in the bar, Louis is there to bear his teeth and hiss at the intruder. When an alpha tries to touch his omega, Harry growls and is enough to know he gained his place. He finally can stop his running.

**Author's Note:**

> well,there it is. if it has some kind of grammar mistake or is awfully written let me know and I'll take it down. just wanted to share I guess. sorry if it's horrible.  
> bye.


End file.
